Hey
by 263Adder
Summary: Jesse gets Beca's voicemail. Set during Pitch Perfect 2. Jesse was hardly in it, so disappointed!


I watched PP2 last night and just got an idea for this. This is my first Pitch Perfect fiction, so be nice. I only proofread it once so tell me if you spot any mistakes! Enjoy. Work title is a song by the Pixies.

/

 _Hey, it's Jesse. Text me._

 _Hey, it's me. Erm, so you may not be able to hear this message because, it turns out I have nothing to say. Erm, that's music industry speak for I suck. Err, you're definitely asleep right now. That's cool. Text me when you're up._

"Shit." Jesse mumbled, trying to claw his way out of the cocoon of blankets he'd created when he heard Beca's voice crack.

Fumbling to redial as he rooted in his closet for some clothes that were remotely clean, he was relieved when Beca picked up after only four rings.

"What up dork?" She said cheerfully. Three years was long enough to recognise a Beca Mitchell 'I'm fine don't worry about me' mask.

"I'm driving you to work this morning."

" _What_. You don't have to..."

"I know. Doing it anyway. Best boyfriend ever, remember."

"There's not a day that goes by that I don't regret buying you that." The mug in question sat proudly on his desk, or any other surface of the house were his girlfriend would see it when she came over.

"Too late. I saw the sincerity in your eyes." Jesse snarked, attempting to pull on a shirt while keeping the phone next to his ear. "You nearly ready to go?"

"Seriously, I can get the bus."

"Nah. I haven't seen you enough lately." It was the truth. Between the internship and Chloe's insane rehearsal tryouts, not to mention classes and Treble stuff, they'd barely spent more than a few hours together the last week.

" _I know_." Beca sighed, sounding ready to take complete responsibility for something yet again out of her control. He was getting worried, it had taken Beca months to apologise the first time they fell out. Now she seemed to apologise for the slightest thing.

"Hey, it's no problem." Jesse said, hopping over to the bedroom door as he attempted to wrestle his sneaker on. "It's on me too. Let's just grab whatever time we can, okay?"

"Sure. I can be downstairs in like, ten minutes."

"Perfect. And what tunes would my girl like to listen to this morning?"

He felt a little pride when he heard her chuckle. "Whatever. Just don't make me listen to the Bieber again."

Jesse took a dramatic gasp. "You wound me!"

"Shut up dweeb. I'll meet you outside."

"Your carriage will await."

"Goodbye Prince..."

"...Charming?"

"I was going to say doofus, but sure. Whatever works for you."

Jesse laughed before hanging up. A quick jump down the stairs, and Jesse soon found Benji half slumped across the kitchen island, probably pining over Emily.

"Hey man. I'm going to drive Beca to work, I'll see you at practise okay?"

"Sure." He groaned into his arm.

"It's gonna work out Benj." Jesse called as he made his way out the house. Benji was his best friend but it was hard not to find his unrequited love a little funny. After all, he'd been in the same place with Beca at first. Things would work out just fine in the end.

Although it probably wouldn't hurt if he eased up on the magic. Just a _little_.

It was a short drive to the Bella house, too early in the morning for there to be any traffic on the roads. He got there early enough to steal some food out of their kitchen before Beca would even get downstairs.

Instead he found her already on the doorstep, bundle of food in her hands. As soon as he pulled over she jogged over to the car and jumped in.

"Are we in a hurry today?"

"I just wanted to get out before anyone asked where I'm going." Beca muttered before shoving a muffin under his nose. "Here."

Accepting the attempted distraction, Jesse set it in the cup holder for later before returning to the more serious matter at hand. "You still haven't told any of the girls? You said you would."

"Amy knows." She answered before taking a very large bite out of her apple to avoid further discussion. He watched her patiently as she chewed, very loudly.

"You told her?" He asked after she swallowed.

"She found out. When she went through my purse. Turns out she's been stealing, like twenty bucks from me every month."

"Huh?"

"Whatever." Beca sighed.

Jesse tucked that little piece of information away to revisit. Something he was used to doing with his girlfriend who often dropped odd pieces of information like that before changing the subject. Like the time she mentioned Chloe accosting her in the shower.

"Anyway, you gonna drive me to work or what?" She said, snapping her seatbelt into place before her head lolled back against the seat, very clearly demonstrating despite Fat Amy's pep talk she was still not okay.

Pulling away from the curb he kept up his line of questions. "So what did Amy say?"

Beca groaned as she realised he wasn't going to drop this. "Well I told her that my music sucked and she offered me her butt confidence."

Another subject to revisit.

"Your music doesn't suck. You're like the most talented person I know!"

"Amy said that."

"That's because it's true." Jesse said seriously. Honestly, what had happened to his girl? "Seriously, what happened? I got your message last night?"

"Yeah. Speaking of which, when did you start going to bed at ten?"

"When Benji started reciting poetry he'd written for Emily."

"Ah, legacy." Beca smiled. "I think she likes Benji too."

"Of course she does. I mean he rewrote a song for her. And who can say no to a bunch of flowers that were up a sleeve for three hours?"

"I think it's sweet. Her awkward matches his awkward. And I think Amy keeps sneaking out every night to see Bumper."

"Ew."

"I know."

"Well, they can't all be as great as us."

"True."

"It's a burden all of our friends must live under."

"Their lives must be so barren and meaningless." Beca said with faux sincerity.

"So, seriously. What happened yesterday?"

Beca's head slumped back against the headrest again. "Ugh. I showed the guy some of my demos and he said they're not 'original' enough." She air quoted. "So I have one more shot to impress him, and I got nothing."

"You will. Just give it a little time."

"I don't have time!" She snapped. "I have to do arrangements for Worlds, Chloe is going _insane_ over this performance we're doing this weekend and I have regular work stuff to do too. And finals to study for. I don't even have time to see you!" She waved at him like he was another chore. But he knew better than to think that. Classic Beca Mitchell distancing techniques.

They pulled up to the record studio.

"Hey. I told you, that's on both of us. I know things are crazy right now. They are for me too. I got to prepare for my internship once this is over, and moving. And I have Benji waking me up in the middle of the night to ask my opinion on flowers and magic tricks, and all sorts of other weird stuff - _which, trust me, you don't want to know about_. But we're gonna work it out. I believe in you Beca. You're going to get through these next few months, rock Worlds, and then you can come to LA and we'll work stuff out."

"I still can't believe you get to graduate early."

"Well hey, I'm just that awesome."

"I'm gonna go now."

He grabbed her hand. "Seriously Becs, things are gonna be fine. We're going to be fine too. Remember. We're Jesseca!"

A smile spread slowly across her face. "I love you, you dork."

"Love you too, frowny face. West coast lifestyle. You and me gurl."

"I'm going now."

"Then go." Jesse said as he tightened a hold of her hand.

"I'm totally going."

"Nothing's stopping you."

"You're literally crushing my hand right now."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Fine." He reluctantly let go. "Knock 'em dead, babe."

"Don't call me babe." She threatened, leaning in for a short kiss that lingered longer than intended.

There was a little of that nervousness in her eyes that he'd heard in her message last night when she pulled away.

"Seriously. You got this. Kill it."

Pressing a hard kiss to his lips again Beca leapt out the car, hurrying off to work.

Sometimes it was worth it to get up a little early.

/

I know Benji doesn't actually give Emily flowers during the film, but I can imagine him doing it off camera at some point. Let me know what you think!


End file.
